nevermore
by warrenlysander
Summary: when harry potter is released from azkaban prison will he be forgiving will he forget and move on or will he seek vengeance and go totally dark
1. Chapter 1

He sat waiting, his hair once short and messy was now long and matted. His face rough and stubbled. His eyes of emerald green once full of life and laughter now detached and sad. He sat and reminisced, his skill in ocllumency was greatly increased since his admittance to azkaban. He remembered their betrayal well, their self-righteous faces as they spoke against him. His torment would be a delectable treat to a dementer, if they hadn't defected a month before his admittance.

2 men walked briskly down the chilled hallway still damp from the boat ride to the island. "is it true Albus, is he really innocent." Remus Lupin asked his long stride easily keeping pace with the older stopped in front of a large steel door "I'm afraid he is remus. peters capture was truly instrumental." the old wizard tapped his wand to the teens dor unlocking it. harry potter rose to his feet "leave now dumblefuck you lost any repect from me the day you let me get carried away here" the 16 year old went to his pitiful cot and sat down.

"no mr. potter i thought not although i come with good news peter pettigrew was recently captured and confessed under veriserum proving your innocence. we have come to take you to hogwarts so that you may be healed among freinds" harry sneered "i never really had freinds did i. it matters not i shall accompany you out and leave this retched place" he stood up and left the cell quickly leaving both men in the dust by the time they caught up to him he was in the boat waiting in his old school robes dumbledore noticed that all the gryffindor emblems had been ripped off.

they got in the boat and set off the instant they got past the anit-apparition wards harry smirked "DOBBY GET ME HOME" the energetic house elf appered and grabbed the teen and poped out capsizing the boat soaking the two men.

A/N holy shit has it been that long since i uploaded something shit anyways chapter 2 of my other story is nearly finished and chapter 2 of this story is done by the time chapter 2 of this one is uploaded ill have 3 and 4 done anyways since my beta mcawesome007 is too busy to check this there will be errors. please like review and have fun~ lysander


	2. freinds in all places

Harry potter reappeared in a homely cave with many different openings leading to differant rooms "thank you Dobby stall the old man for me " he said stripping and entering the magically expanded cave bathroom. "of course sir anythings for the greats Harry potter sir" dobby left with a small pop. harry smiled and bathed he looked himself in the mirror above his tub and narrowed his eyes at the extremely tangled hair he got out a comb and didn't leave the bathroom until his hair soft, not free and washed. he got out dried and left the bathroom. man was he glad he bonded dobby at the end of second year. he was even more grateful for finding this cave during third.

* * *

meanwhile at hogwarts...

after reaching the coast and after several warming and drying charms dumbledore and remus apparated to hogsmead and walked to hogwarts silently when the entered dumbledores office they were nearly tackled "where is he" a tall red-headed boy asked a slightly shorter brunette next to him. "Im afraid mr weasly and miss granger that mr potter found a way to get away from uswe do not know his current location but rest assured ill have the order after him " the old wizard said before a disgruntled squack came from his pheonix fawkes "he shouldnt be by himself he needs us his freinds" the brunette granger said "oh his freinds are you" said a disgruntled severus "because i remember when YOU mr weasly stunned him when he asked for veritiserum saying he did a dark ritual to let him lie under it and you miss granger took his wand when he treid to swear an wizarding oath saying that he would kill us all in an instant had ytou not stolen his wand. dumbledore if you need me ill be in my dungeon brewing potions for poppy" the man got up and left not noticing the two red heade twins as he was to saddend with regret for lillys son "hey professor" fred yelled putting away his extendable ear the man turned around "yes mister weasly" "would you swear an oath to do all you can to protect harry " the saddend regretful man raised his wand "i severus snape swear to do all i can to protect lilly potters son so mote it be" a green arura suroyunded him as the oath took hold. "then come with us" george said walking past his twin and his professor along with a large scottish hound. when they all got past the gates the twins side apparated the dog and professore to the cave only to nock into a shirtless harry potter. "HARRY" fred yelled grabbing the small teen and squeezing

A/N wow thanks for the rreviews and favs along with everything else here is chapter 2 of nevermore ill probably update with chapter 3 this afternoon or tomorrow. ~lysander


	3. a new home

after many a hug and after harry found a shirt to put on they all sat down at the caves kitchen table sirius who had come out of his animagus form once they got in the cave asked "hey cub who did you find this place" harry got up found a cabinet containing mugs he picked one and made himself a cup of tea after taking a sip he started "well remember when you were on the run third year." "yeah don't remind me" "well i would continuously go out and hunt for you this was back when i was furious at you and wanted revenge for my parents. well i found this cave back then it only went in a few feet and had no rooms. i kept coming back here and it became my base of operations i forgot about it in fourth year because of the tournament and i couldn't come back in fifth cause i was in azkaban. but during third year when i adopted this place as a second home i had dobby make it into the place you see now. and azkaban while dementer free helped me watch" he held out his hand palm up and concentrated a packet of sugar rose opened itself and emptied into the tea mug before throwing itself away "and this he looked at sirius and sent a mind probe knocking him back "my occlumency is greatly improved and i want revenge" they all smiled and started planning

* * *

dumbledore was getting annoyed fawkes wouldn't fire him out of the office the wards wouldn't obey him and his door and window refused to unlock. dobby stood behind dumbledore invisibly taking pictures and stealing tomes from the shelf replacing them with fake books when the door finally opened everything of literature was replaced.

dumbledore didn't notice he went down to the great hall for breakfast school was starting soon and if he was going to coerce Cornelius into passing a law requiring all magical children to finish their 7 year education he would need a full stomach. he noted that severus wasn't at breakfast but dismissed it to potions brewing.

* * *

dobby reappear'd with all of the books from dumbledores office. to the surprise of all but harry "were you seen" harry asked "no master harry potter sir." harry smirked "then lets get reading"

A/N hey look chapter 3 thanks for the reveiws im kind of just letting loose a flood gate of chapters atm but anyways it seems everyone wants a dark harry so its a dark harry you'll have. ~lysander


	4. happenings and prep

dumbledore finished his breakfast and headed up to his office for some reason he seemed to be attracting allot of attention from portraits he made it to his office and looked in the mirror he had been pranked by one of his co workers as he was in the nude.

he went to his book shelf to look for his fix all spell book only to stop once he had said book open. it was empty! he went thou all of his collected literature all empty some even had writing in them but were all insults. he went to get his lemon drops only to find them replaced by sugar he shrugged and grabbed a pinch. and ate he blanched it was salt. fawkes still wouldn't respond to him and he noted fawkes feathers were darkening maybe he ought to take her to a vet. he took out a quill and parchment and started writing out a letter to the minister about a new education law fawkes skwauked and flamed out not noticed by dumbledore

* * *

after several hours the quintet had finished reading and memorizing the combined knowledge of dumbledors bookcase. they put them in the cave library and had lunch when suddenly 'flhum' a black phoenix appeared "sqwauk" "well" said harry picking up his tea cup the blackened phoenix snapped at harry drawing blood bonding itself with him "hello young one" the phoenix said through the new bond "fuck sticks" harry said

* * *

gurnok was shaken not only was the chosen released from azkaban but a prophecy was made by the oracle the last time this happend was before the last war. he ran into ragnoks office "sir you'll need to hear this." the goblin pulled out a sphere

"waliochaguliwa imekuwa huru kuchukiwa na kunyanyaswa naye atamchukua  
bumblebee kuanguka pamoja na flyer kifo."

"the old Battle scarred goblin nodded and reached under his desk for some goblin made whiskey "prepare the falcon. its time for gringotts to choose a side"

A/N hey look its chapter 4 if you wish for the translation of the prophecy use google translate and pm me with questions then. anyways thanks for the reveiws and toddles ~ lysander


	5. explanations and names

pre A/N well here's a question should this be a harry luna pairing, harry/gred or Harry nevile story cause a relationship is bound to add challenge. thanks anyways heres chapter 5

chapter 5: big decisions Ragnok king of the goblin nation sat in his throne room. he gave a heavy sigh and wrote a missive requesting the presence of one Harry potter. This would either ruin the goblin race or like the prophecy said grant them power and riches beyond wildest dreams. he folded the missive sealed it and gave it to a royal falcon to deliver it. once the falcon left he went to his cabinet and pulled out an old bottle of scotch he needed a drink.

Harry potter had spent the last few minutes in mental gridlock not only did just get released from azkaban he stole a metric fuck-ton of forbidden knowledge from dumbledore's bookcase. and got bonded to a dark phoenix. The dark phoenix in question gave a squawk snapping Harry out of his standstill. "so do you have a name" he asked the phoenix responded "yes i was at one point known as Fawkes although seeing as i have transformed into a dark phoenix I believe ill need a new one." harry thought for a bit then said"how about Schwarz i believe its German for black" he took a sip of his tea fred,george, Sirius and snape were still in mental gridlock from being in the presence of such a creature. "i like it" responded schwarz he preened his reminded harry of Hedwig and of her loss. he remembered it well as he was being pulled from the courtroom his faith-full bird flew in but was captured and killed in front of him that was the last day he cried it was also the day he swore vengeance against all.

A/N well here it is i hope you guys n gals like it please review and have fun ~lysander


	6. some filler

pre a/n so apparently you guys at least 7-9 of you check every 2 weeks nice to know huh. Also a friend of mine is remaking their account and we might be doing some collabs together anyways on with the chapter.

schwarz sat on a shoulder his avian head forward and his wings glimmering. natrully this would have garnerd every one in diagon alley would have been flocking to get a look if their wernt scared shitless by who's shoulder the might bird was on. Harry Potter walked down the main street of diagon alley. Men froze women clutched their purses kids stopped and stared. Harry potter was slowly getting irratated. He couldnt believe people were so stupid. He walked towards a news stand and picked up a paper he threw it towards a group of people who backed up several steps scared of it. "read page 2 maybe then you wont look so stupid." He continued on his way bowing to the goblin gaurds and entering. the men and woman rushed to the newstand to get a look at a paper

HARRY POTTER IS INNOCENT

RECENTLY IN THE EARLY MORNING HOURS HARRY POTTER WAS RELEASED FROM AZKABAN PRISON AFTER BEING PROVEN INNOCENT.

THIS REPORTER WOULD LIKE TO STATE THAT I ACCUSED THE WIZENGAMOT OF NOT USING VERATISERUM.

A women fainted.

A/N well hey look a new chapter have fun i plan to update before thanks giving ~warrenlysander


End file.
